


The Monster Under the Bed

by dangxiaolong



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, combat goggles, it's stupid i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangxiaolong/pseuds/dangxiaolong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang stays over at Neptune's house for the first time, only to find that there's something under the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monster Under the Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the sixth post down: http://will-you-bumbleby-mine.tumblr.com/post/106277996789/godbless-st-cyr-a-compilation-of-my-favourite  
> It's for my friend  
> It's really stupid i'm sorry <3

“Anyway, I’m glad you could stay, babe.” Neptune told Yang, walking into his bedroom before her and gesturing grandly to it, grinning at her.

Yang set down her small bag before leaning up and kissing her boyfriend, an amused glimmer in her lavender eyes. “I’m glad I could stay, too. You’re pretty enthusiastic about it.”

It was the first time Yang was going to stay at Neptune’s house since they started dating. Everything had gone smoothly so far. Neptune’s mother and father had known her for the past six months, and they loved her. Mrs. Vasilias called Yang “spitfire” and enjoyed their chats, and Mr. Vasilias and Yang bonded over mechanics and a similar sense of humor. They had welcomed her with open arms into their home, of course.

“Well, it’s the first time you’re going to stay over. I’m excited.” he replied as Yang flopped back on the bed, making herself at home immediately among his red cotton sheets and breathing in the scent of Neptune.

“Well, I’m excited too.” she replied, smiling at him as he laid down as well, his feet dangling off the edge of the bed as he laid on his stomach, his head turned towards her.

They had a moment where they simply looked at each other, appreciating the other’s general presence, before Yang nodded down at where his feet hung with a mischievous expression. “Aren’t you afraid of the tickle monster under your bed?”

Neptune laughed, grinning at her. “Don’t be so childish. I’ve just gotten too tall for the bed and my parents haven’t replaced it yet.”

Yang joined in his laughter before a knock on the already ajar door interrupted them. Neptune’s father poked his head in. “Hey, kids, sorry to interrupt, but dinner’s ready.”

“Cool.” Neptune replied, pushing himself up and offering a hand to Yang, which was ignored as she rolled out of bed on her own, cheekily bumping her hip against him as she walked past.

After dinner, they went to bed, Yang changing into her orange tank top and brown shorts, Neptune slipping into his blue plaid pajamas pants and turning off the lamp.

They laid side by side, a light kiss and an exchange of “good night” between them.

A couple of hours later, Yang was awoken by Neptune laughing.

His voice drifted to her, “Stop it, I know it’s you. And I’m not even ticklish on my foot.”

Yang stared at him in the darkness, squinting at his profile drowsily. “I’m… I’m still right beside you.” she informed him.

The laughter stopped immediately, and the light flicked on, blinding Yang for a second.

Neptune’s high-pitched scream filled the room as he jumped at least a couple of inches into the air.

With a booming laugh, Mr. Vasilias crawled out from under the bed, standing and giving Yang a high-five before exiting.

Yang barely even lasted thirty seconds before bursting into loud laughter at Neptune.

Cheeks burning, Neptune internally decided he would deny this until his dying day.


End file.
